


intertwined

by emmers_sons



Series: absolutely smitten - would you be so kind - she - intertwined - sick of losing soulmates - monster - you - one for the road - arms unfolding [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, its the break up boys, mentions of yelling, near panic attack, platonic (; prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmers_sons/pseuds/emmers_sons
Summary: in which everything crumbles and time together is important to reform.





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> this is part four of a series, and i'll put some important info about each character in the notes of each addition
> 
> virgil: 19, gay, college student, sharing an apartment with patton (and occasionally roman)  
> logan: 20, bi, college student, in a single dorm room  
> patton: 21, pan, college student, sharing an apartment with virgil (and occasionally roman)  
> roman: 19, gay, college student, in a frat house but doesnt stay there often
> 
> other notes: this is based off the song intertwined by dodie clark. this series may widen depending on any new songs she releases. hope you enjoy! leave any suggestions in the comments!  
> an: i will be going in and editing to add tags, considering im currently on mobile!

Virgil was shaking. Hard. Logan had yelled at him, and not playfully. This wasn't normal, and it was scaring him. The smaller of the two had backed Virgil into a corner, and just looked disappointed now. He took a step back, resting his hands on the counter, letting Virgil cower in the corner.

“Just leave, Logan.” He found himself saying from where he had curled up on the ground. He stared firmly at the ground, not watching as Logan grabbed his bag and marched out. He covered his head with his hands, holding back choking sobs. How could everything go wrong so fast? They seemed like they'd be happy together, even Virgil let himself think that. Things weren't supposed to happen like this again. Everyone promised. Patton, and Roman, hell even Logan had promised he wouldn't be like Dee after hearing what happened between them. He wasn't sure how long he sat, cowering in the corner until he heard the familiar jangle of keys and the sound of the front door opening. He kept his eyes screwed shut, even when he heard the door close.

“Virgil?” Patton's gentle voice filled the empty apartment, and was quickly followed by the sound of a bag being dropped and quick footsteps coming his way. “Oh, Virgil, are you alright? What happened?” There was a hand hovering just above his shoulder, and he gave a short nod to indicate Patton could drop his hand. He was quickly enveloped in a hug, and found himself pressing into Patton quickly. The tears he had only been barely holding back started to flow, and he found himself sobbing into Patton’s shoulder, gripping his shirt in an attempt to tell him to not leave. After a decently lengthed cry, Virgil forced himself to pull back enough to see Patton. He wore a nervous, yet caring expression. Once a dad, always a dad it seemed. 

 

“H-he yelled.” The words slipped past his lips before he could stop them. Virgil watched as Patton nodded sadly, urging him to continue. “A-and he got me into a corner and I couldn’t… handle it. So I told him to leave…” Tears were rising again, but Virgil was quick to push them back. He couldn’t cry again, he had been weak enough today. “So he did.”

“I see.” Patton gave a soft tut, resting his hands on Virgil’s shoulders. “Come on, we have to go do something.”   
“We… what?”   
“We’re gonna go steal Roman from practice and go get ice cream and then we’re gonna come back here and you’re gonna talk everything through with us.” Patton’s expression was determined now, and it forced a little smile to Virgil’s face.

“I don’t want to pull Roman out of practice for no reason, though-”   
“It’s a family emergency. The director has to agree. It’s the law after all.”   
“What law?”   
“Mine,” Patton stuck a tongue out at the other, before pulling him to his feet. “now come on. We have a drama boy to steal.”

 

The director was more than thankful when Patton barged in and announced they needed to steal Roman. He quickly pushed the other their way, watching the trio leave the room before continuing his practice. Patton was quick to escort Roman and Virgil out, gripping Virgil’s hand gently and Roman’s shoulder slightly tight. Roman quickly ducked out of the grip once they were outside.

“What’s up? Why are you pulling me out of practice?” He asked, playfully angry as he held his script against his side.

“Family emergency. Ice cream emergency.” Patton spoke quietly, as not to disturb the few kids heading to their extracurriculars and after school classes. Roman’s expression changed quickly into something more somber, and nodded.

“Of course. Let’s go.” He took Virgil’s other hand quickly, the boy in the middle now lost completely. Patton and Roman lead him along, both uncharacteristically silent until the on campus ice cream shop came into view. Soft chatter filled the silence, now, the two discussing a lot of little things. How practice was going, a new band Patton had been listening to, how nice it was outside, just a bunch of small talk that brought Virgil at ease. This was nice, just walking with his two best friends to get ice cream, forgetting that he had technically just broken up with his ex. They walked into the little shop together, Patton squeezing Virgil's hand as they waited in line.

 

“What do you want?” Patton asked softly, catching Virgil's attention from on the menu.

“Oh, um, I don't know.”

“That's okay, just let me know when you do.” He smiled warmly at the other, and Virgil felt a familiar flutter in his chest. He ignored it though, smiling back gently and looking to the menu again. He stared at it for a long moment, until nudging Patton with his shoulder.

“Just, uh, an Oreo shake sounds good.”

“Can do, kiddo!” Another smile, and Virgil looked down again as they all walked up to the counter. Roman ordered first, a strawberry waffle cone, the cone dunked midway in chocolate. Patton ordered next, both a brownie sundae for himself and Virgil's shake. They moved to the side as the dishes were made, Roman getting his first, then Virgil, and Patton last. They moved to a small booth in the corner of the shop, Virgil sitting by Roman and the window while Patton sat across from them. Idle small talk began up again, Virgil just listening softly as they talked. He didn’t feel up to speaking anyway. Their conversation continued even when the other two had finished eating, Virgil just moving his spoon around in his half-melted shake and letting himself space out idly. Just enough to not be aware of the small shared glance between Roman and Patton but still hear the lilt in conversation. He glanced over instinctually, but dropped his gaze as their soft conversation continued. A gentle rhythm, enough to make Virgil feel at home.

 

It was a few hours before they went back to the apartment, Patton wrapping his arm around the clearly spaced out Virgil while Roman lead them to the apartment. The walk itself wasn't all too long, just slow due to Patton's unwillingness to make Virgil phase back into reality. The two managed to get him into the apartment rather easily, sitting him down on the couch and letting him immediately nestle into Patton. Letting him sleep it out seemed right, the boy looked exhausted after all. So on the couch they gathered, all in one big cuddle pile, keeping Virgil warm and comfortable enough to fall asleep. 

 

~

 

Virgil blinked himself awake quietly, immediately nestling into the body next to him. His tired brain didn't dare remind him of Logan, kind to him just this once as he felt a familiar motion of someone playing with his hair. He gave a soft breath, eyes dropping shut again. After slowly tuning in without reopening his eyes, he realized someone was in the kitchen making something, and whoever he was cuddling was playing with his hair. He was probably cuddling Roman, he was really comfortable after all, and Patton was likely in the kitchen.

“You awake, Virge?” Roman's voice broke the near silence, low and rumbly like he'd been sleeping himself. Virgil just grumbled something indistinguishable even to himself and nestled more into him. This prompted a soft chuckle from Roman, who he could feel nodding. “Alright. You can sleep again if you want to. Patton's just cleaning some stuff up and he'll be back soon.” His hand stilled for a moment, and at Virgil's shift Roman moved it again. He watched the smaller boy with a soft gaze, unable to help his light smile. He was so damn cute, he couldn't ignore it. Virgil was quick to fall asleep again, shifted just enough to lay on Roman's chest. The red head briefly wondered if him and Logan had laid like this before, but quickly dropped the thought. Logan wasn't important right now. Virgil just needed someone to be there for him, and he'd be damned if he stayed away during Virgil's time of need.


End file.
